


Gi-kni

by Komorebiwalk



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebiwalk/pseuds/Komorebiwalk
Summary: This story is like a cycle of fluff-smut, fluff-smut...so anyone uncomfortable with it...Don't read.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Gi-kni

**Author's Note:**

> This story is like a cycle of fluff-smut, fluff-smut...so anyone uncomfortable with it...  
> Don't read.

" Baby! "

" Ye-yeah --- baby !"

Aman doesn't know what to say. Actually, he is not in his right senses now. As Kartik promised him...Kartik is keeping his words...he is taking it to a whole new level...

Aman is in the lap of Kartik, cross-legged around his waist...in a kind of yub yam position...his hands are rounded around his neck but not too firmly...well Kartik intentionally doesn't let him sit in peace!...

Kartik is placing both of his hands over the back of his baby hottest...his precious baby...

Aman can't breathe properly... whenever the excitement gradient wants to fall...the next ignition comes along with an immense resolution to put Aman in the devastating fire of pleasure...

Kartik only knows that he has his baby almond to please...

...it is as rare as the comet to be seen in the vast night sky...

And he saw comet yesterday night...

And today Aman Tripathi Singh... verbally expressed his desire...

" Why?...eat me... tonight ", saying it Aman smashed his blushing face into Kartik's chest and had started rubbing his nose against his body. And Kartik, there, stood spellbound, being overwhelmed to what to think first... whether to calculate the cuteness of this adorable peanut snuggling...or thinking about it- his husband just vocalised his desire before him...well, his brain cells had already been assassinated with this extra load of cuteness...no blaming though...anyone would acquire the same condition as Kartik Singh Tripathi...

So, Kartik, knowing no bound of delight, took him between his arms. Kartik's innocent baby took his face so close to Kartik's neck that Kartik couldn't see his facial expressions properly.

Though it wasn't hard for Kartik to imagine his charm's face right now. Surely it had been taken the tone of the outer layer of red velvet, and a strawberry-like smile on it. But who else rather than Kartik would know that this innocent cake would withhold so many deep...naughty desires...and would actually express himself as a choco lava cake?...

The moment before Kartik would lie his baby down to the bed, the hidden naughtiness of Aman came out as a burning hickey, right upon the triangle-shaped tattoo...

But quite amazingly...instead of giving back another passionate act, Kartik gently placed a kiss of respect upon his forehead...

...for Aman is not only his life partner but also the existence of divinity whom he would worship till his last breath...maybe afterwards too...

But with the kiss Aman again shrinks between his arms, not making eye contact...

He is always Kartik's baby strongest.

Aman Singh Tripathi is a strong man with a sharp mind.

Kartik always feels proud of it.

But when he finds his Aman in acute innocent vulnerability, as he is now in between his arms, Aman's coyness stands as one of the most heartwarming yet... something that Kartik can't verbally express...but all he knows that it's the expression of what is hidden from the most...

And Kartik is the only one who gets the opportunity of worshipping this strength in innocence...

Actually, everything started with Sunday morning.

When Kartik woke up he found a pillow beside him his phone beeping annoyingly to make him aware of the time. It was 9 ০' clock. Kartik did remain awake till 3 am previous night. But he got a little disappointed when he couldn't see Aman sleeping beside him. He got out of the bedroom and went to the washroom in half-drowsy condition. After getting fresh, he searched for Aman. He searched from the balcony to the library( yep! the newly installed portion with numerous books!)...study room, floating garden...no.. nowhere...

Kartik then heads towards the kitchen.

He stood before the entrance and saw a Aman decorating salads on a plate with much attention.

" Aman!"

Aman got a little shock for His sudden appearance. Then said with one of his hands placed upon his forehead,

" Arey yaar! Tu uutha kiu?...thori der baad to aa saakta tha!"

Aman pouts adorably.

Kartik pouts looking adorable to the power infinity.

They burst into laughter.

" Mera phone Ka alarm baja to..."

"Haye... maine mere phone aur clock ki alarm off ki...tera kaarna bhul gaya...chaal ab jaane de...Jo hua so hua...baith na."

Kartik didn't sit. Instead, he grabbed Aman from behind and says,

" Mujhe kitna akelapan mehsus hua pata hai!...neend se jaag kaar tujhe na dekh saka...",he rounded his nose before Aman's cheek.

Aman turned and they share one of the warming hugs ever. 

An aroma had gradually been spreading through the kitchen. Kartik screamed,

" Is it BIRIYANI ?!

"Yep. Chicken biryani."

" Thank you so much, baby!", Kartik makes a cute baby face.

" Haat be Saale!...ye salad kya tu banyega?"

" Banayunga ga na !"

So, it took more than 30 minutes for the biriyani to get served on plates. It could have been done just within ten minutes... maximum...but there is a big child hoovering through the kitchen...so...

After completing the meal Kartik exclaimed for Aman being a great chef.

" Aab utna bhi maat bol!...it's just average."

" WHAT?!...", Kartik rolled his eyes as much as possible," but ek baat bata...where did you get that biriyani masala in this complete lockdown...I thought we had run out of it..."

" Well...I checked YouTube and prepared it...it needed time though...but came out as not so unsuccessful try... isn't it?"

" IT IS FREAKING AWESOME"

Aman stared to the smile of Kartik. This smile...is the ointment to the wounds of every failure attempts... actually even in time of acute uncertainty or adversities... Aman finds his smile precious than anything...he worships him with his eyes...

The amount of biriyani left was enough for covering the whole day meal. So they lazily spent the day sitting on the couch watching movies...cuddling and sleeping like koalas.

The evening passed eventually. And the wall clock shouted the time. It was 8 pm. Aman and Kartik both of them had no intention to eat dinner...for both of them had more than enough previously. But considering Aman's hard work, Kartik thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to skip dinner. On the other hand, Aman thought that after hearing his own denial, Kartik would say " Ja...mai bhi nahi khayunga..." as he had done it for multiple times. And Kartik is stubborn to be moved.

So both of them didn't say a word about dinner.

Few minutes passed.

Aman was reading a book and Kartik was examining some papers when Aman broke the silence,

" Khana nahi khayega kya?..."

"...um...Tu..?"

They again shut their mouth up.

Aman was developing unnecessary complications just to say that he didn't want to eat. He flickered his eyelids for some time and turning towards Kartik, said,

" I am actually full."

" I actually had eaten too much."

And then they shared a stupid gaze...like awkward Pikachu face...yep, they had said nearly same thing simultaneously.

After a while, they burst into laughter.

Aman's head was on Kartik's lap. Kartik was tendering his hair. Aman felt sleepy.

Suddenly Kartik said,

"You know... I am feeling a bit... hungry..."

Kartik had expected a smack and had taken his head to a safe distance but to his astonishment, Aman didn't even give him a raged glare, instead, he said something utterly unpredictable,

" Eat me... tonight... I am your dinner..."

..........

Aman breathes fast. He is in a totally messy situation. He moans , he shivers, he grabs Kartik's neck...or at least tries to do so...but Kartik however, doesn't let Aman to restore equilibrium in his body's chemical co-ordinations...he kisses Just in between Aman's earlid and neck...and sends his hands to ruffle his hair...in such a way...that leaves Aman in a hormonal roller coaster...

"Uff!...UFF!"

There is a slight difference between these "uff"s...

The first one was definitely out of orgasm but the second one was a bit...

" Don't tickle me! NOoo!", Aman releases laughter. He tries to resist.

Kartik makes a surprise Pikachu face." I didn't tickle you?"

" You did!"

" Like this ~?"

" Kartik !---", Aman hugs Kartik tightly and pinches his back.

" You are a bad boy..."

" I sHoUlD be... shouldn't I?"

Kartik knows how touch-sensitive Aman is...when it comes to fine touches...

" Baby, you are so ticklish you know...what it actually tickling biologically?"

" Ek defence mechanism hai-- ughhh...ahh!!...bolne de saale pehele!", Aman breathes out.

What do you think, Aman... Kartik is gonna stop...?...

" Ek defence mechanism Jo hypothalamus se... AHH!!"

He moans, then continues, " Endorphins...the action potential is produced and it stimulates the vulnerable areas..."

" Stop now sweetie, you are sounding like a high school nerd".

Aman chuckles, " And it's Gargalesis"

"WHAT?!"

"...It refers to harder, laughter-inducing tickling... leaving intense reflexes", Aman arches and then continues,"...and there is knismesis-"

" Whatever you said...' Gi-kni' is enough for me...no more info Okey!"

" I am sounding like a class topper...am not I?"

" YES!...and I am gonna top the topper!"

Kartik throws Aman ( gently of course!) over the bed 

" Better to take my theory class later, baby...let me do the practical first!"

.............

" You remember?..."

" What?"

" Nothing.."

Kartik pouts.

Aman slips near to him and gives a quick gentle kiss upon his lips.

It was... unexpected for Kartik.

" Kartik! ...you are blushing like hell!"

Kartik covers himself with the bedsheet. Aman bites his own lips. He pulls off the bedsheet with a snatch and now it can be said...

_Topper will be the topper._

_........._

Aman was playfully twirling Kartik's hair with a naughty smile. He quickly looks directly into Kartik's eyes and winks that leads Kartik's heart to be bounced a bit.

Aman is in full mood!...

But suddenly Aman to throw himself against his chest. Before Kartik could say anything, Aman says,

" Chup.........."

Minutes passes.

Kartik slowly one of his hands slowly upon Aman's head...

It's pin-drop silence going on...

Then suddenly Kartik shivers...

He feels one or two drops falling down to his chest.

"A-Aman!..."

"Don't move Kartik...let me stay here...I want to hear this beat...this rhythm... forever..."

Kartik doesn't move. He can feel abrupt breathing upon his chest. After a few minutes, Aman detaches himself from the echo and lies on the bed, facing Kartik.

" Your heartbeat...give me warmth...give me an intense feeling of security...and moreover...it's complementary for my psyche and my existence...", Aman's face is quite expressionless, his eyes just released a few drops without blinking.

Kartik hugs him tightly, without wasting a moment...

After some time, Aman smiles and whispers,

" I don't need a pillow, let me put my head upon your arms..."

" Goodnight, Kartik..."

" Night with you...is always good, Aman... Goodnight..."

**Author's Note:**

> Divya_Stan_Karman and The magic of the rainbow... Thank you so much for your support...maybe I wouldn't post it and would have left it as numerous other drafts...but for you guys... I am finally posting it 😊


End file.
